The Story of Taylor Angel And I
by Elisa Cristine De La Torre
Summary: This is a story about a special angel of God whose name is: Taylor and his assignment me. we both are special angels for the father for a special reason.  Enjoy!  God Loves You!


The story of Taylor Angel and I

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 01

Chapter 01

Our first meeting…

Well Taylor and I first met when I was nine years old he told me that he loved me like a little sister and I told him he was the best big brother that I have ever had in my life as we both got older we both began to realize something about each other we had a connection because we are special.

Taylor and I just recently got into trouble with our angelic father Rafael and not to mention our angelic uncle Andrew we didn't mean to cause problems for them and we hope that we can be forgiven by them Taylor has told me to let them calm down and we'll know our fate tonight.

Chapter 02

The talk between Rafael, Taylor, & I part 01…

Dad Rafael: "Okay Taylor Alejandro and Elisa Cristine I would like to know why you two have been going to bed late lately?"

Taylor and I: "We're sorry for being disobedient dad please forgive us."

Dad Rafael: "I forgive you two but you two must start doing as you are told by your mother Gloria and I is that understood Taylor and Elisa?"

Taylor and I: "Yes Sir we understand perfectly!"

Dad Rafael: "Well, you two know that tonight is your only night off tomorrow after you're done talking to your uncle Andrew and the others I would like for you two to finish the computer foundations assignment that isn't finished and I

Chapter 03

The talk between Rafael, Taylor, and I Part 02…

Taylor and I: "Yes sir we understand we are very sorry for not listening to you and momma Gloria please forgive us for not doing so in the first place."

Dad Rafael: "As I have told you two before you are forgiven for your mistakes let's just hope this is the last time that you two make them is that understood Taylor and Elisa?"

Taylor and I: "Yes sir it is understood perfectly dad Rafael!"

Dad Rafael: "Good so we won't have to have this talk again I gather correct?"

Taylor and I: "No sir we won't have to have this talk again."

Chapter 04

Taylor and I chat in private…

Taylor: "Elisa, tell me something are you really sorry that we got into trouble with mom and dad today?"

Me: "Taylor, yes I am I feel extremely guilty for not listening to them when they told us to go to bed."

Taylor: "I kept telling you last night but you wouldn't listen to your older brother why?"

Me: "Well, I wasn't sleepy at the time so I didn't want to go to sleep right away although it would have helped me greatly and you also."

Taylor: "I know sweetie but you know when mom and dad say it is time for bed they mean it so we must make them a promise to go to bed on time without an argument okay."

Chapter 05

Gloria talks with Taylor and I Part 01…

Mom Gloria: "Listen to me Taylor Alejandro and Elisa Cristine because I am only going to say this only once."

Taylor and I: "We're listening Mom Gloria."

Mom Gloria: "Your father and I may have given you both the night off from doing homework but that doesn't mean that you two will go to bed late for the remainder of the time that you have off from school because we will make sure that you will be in bed by no later than 11:00 every night and when we say "get up" we mean it!"

Taylor and I: "Yes ma'am we will do as we are told from here on in we don't need the father and the others mad at us for our disobedience."

Mom Gloria: "Which means I would like for you two to be done on the computer at 10:30."

Chapter 06

The talk between Gloria, Taylor, and I Part 02…

Taylor and I: "Yes ma'am we promise to be done with the computer at 10:30 please forgive us!"

Mom Gloria: "I forgive you my "little ones" but let this be a lesson to you when we say it is bedtime what are you two going to do hmm?"

Taylor and I: "We will simply get ready for bed and not argue with you about it."

Mom Gloria: "Very good Taylor Alejandro and Elisa Cristine that is exactly what I wanted to hear from the both of you I will allow you to relax on Friday since Elisa's fiancé comes to visit her on Saturday and you two can relax and talk after he leaves for the night but when we call you two to go to bed that night what are you two going to do hmm?"

Chapter 07

The talk between Gloria, Taylor, and I Part 03…

Taylor and I: "We will just follow orders and get ready for bed right away that is what we will do mom Gloria."

Mom Gloria: "Very good Taylor Alejandro and Elisa Cristine that is what I wanted to hear from the both of you."

Taylor and I: "We're sorry that we didn't listen to you and dad before please forgive us."

Mom Gloria: "You two know that you both are forgiven just so long as we don't have anymore talks with you both about what time you should go to sleep and so forth do you understand me?"

Taylor and I: "Yes ma'am we do understand perfectly!"

Chapter 08

The meeting with Petey…

Petey: "Elisa Cristine and Taylor Alejandro what did your mother just tell you to do earlier?"

Taylor and I: "To get ready for bed cousin Petey which we will very soon we promise we will."

Petey: "Good, but I am going to be observing to make certain that you two do just that and no arguing either."

Taylor and I: "Yes sir!"

Petey: "Now to prove it to me that you two are indeed going to get ready for bed I suggest that Elisa save this on her flash drive and start shutting down."

Me: "Does it matter which one Petey?"

Chapter 09

The meeting with Petey continues…

Petey: "No, Elisa Cristine it doesn't matter as long as it is on a flash drive is all that really matters."

Me: "Yes sir I understand please don't be too hard on us."

Petey: "I wouldn't if you would listen to your parents."

Taylor and I: "We're sorry for not listening to them."

Petey: "You two know better than to disobey Uncle Rafael and Auntie Gloria now I expect the both of you do be kinder to them and listen to them from her on in is that understood?"

Taylor and I: "Yes cousin Petey it is!"

Petey: "Good because I am watching!"

Chapter 10

Taylor and I chat…

Taylor: "Elisa, I don't like saying this but Petey's right sis we need to start listening to mom and dad more often than not okay."

Me: "Taylor, I know what you mean I began to realize that after the stern talking-to that dad gave to us earlier tonight I say we start listening like the good as Auntie Monica would say "Wee Ones" that we are truly and remember what are official duties are."

Taylor: "Are you okay sis you seem kind of down?"

Me: "I'm fine bro just thinking back to the time that we met is all."

Taylor: "Awww…yes our Uncles Adam and Henry were taking care of you at the time."

Chapter 11

The chat between Taylor and I continues…

Me: "That's right they were they told me about you and I asked if you were special like me and they told me "Yes, Elisa he is but he's a special angel would you like to meet him?"  
Taylor: "Let me guess at first you weren't so sure about me until I came into the room one day and you and I started to talk then and only then did you begin to realize I have an older brother and his name is: Taylor Angel."

Me: "Well, Henry actually told me that it was Taylor Alejandro Angel so I told him if I could have a private moment with you he granted me that and told me that as I got older you would be assigned to me."

Taylor: "Here we are brother and sister not just angel and assignment like it used to be Elisa."

Chapter 12

The chat between Taylor and I still continues…

Me: "Aren't you still an angel Taylor I mean you must go on a lot of assignments."

Taylor: "The father has given the majority of my assignments to the new angels in heaven so I can spend sometime here in Los Angeles, California."

Me: "I didn't realize that Taylor it's no wonder you're so overprotective of me I don't mind it though."

Taylor: "That's my job as not only an angel but as your older brother to be protective of you darling."

Chapter 13

Taylor and I continue to chat…

Taylor: "Elisa, sister dear don't you think it's time to get ready for bed sweetheart?"  
Me: "Yes, Taylor my brother you are correct but you and I will go and get ready after I finish this chapter please."

Taylor: "Tell you what let's do it now and then finish this chapter to make mom and dad proud of us please!"

Me: "Okay now that we did that what do you want to do next?"

Taylor: "Well, I'd say it's bedtime wouldn't you?"

Me: "Yes, I would so I guess we finish what we started after we do the homework tonight huh?"  
Taylor: "Sounds good to me sis now let's shut down what do you say?"

Chapters 14-20

Chapter 14

Our thoughts…

Taylor: "Well, are you going to shut the computer down or not?"

Me: "I'm going to do it now patience Taylor."

Taylor: "Are you telling me your older brother Taylor to be patient with you Elisa Cristine?"

Me: "Yes, Taylor Alejandro I am asking you to be patient with me with me is that a bad thing to do?"

Taylor: "No, I suppose not but aren't we supposed to be working on our essays though?"

Me: "Taylor, dad said next week remember or did you forget?"

Taylor: "Oh I thought he said tonight."

Me: "No, mom just wants us to relax tonight."

Chapter 15

Andrew, Taylor, and I chat part 01…

Andrew: "Well now, why aren't you two in bed yet hmm Taylor Alejandro and Elisa Cristine?"

Taylor and I: "We just finished two homework assignments we're sorry Uncle Andrew we really are."

Andrew: "That's no excuse you know what time you two were supposed to be in bed and yet you didn't follow the rules again I'm very disappointed in you both but I could change that if you two would do as you are told from now on."

Taylor and I: "Yes Sir!"

Andrew: "Now you two it is way past your bedtime which means I want you off of this computer effective immediately!"

Taylor and I: "Please give us another chance."

Chapter 16

Andrew, Taylor, and I chat Part 02…

Andrew: "The only way that you both will get another chance is by not being so disobedient when your parents ask you to do something is that understood?"

Taylor and I: "Yes Uncle Andrew!"

Andrew: "Good now off to bed with the two of you and I don't want to hear anything bad from either of your parents is that clear?"

Taylor and I: "Yes Sir!"

Andrew: "How did you two sleep last night?"

Taylor and I: "We slept okay although Monique and Kathleen kept trying to pester me but Taylor kept telling me to keep praying and they would leave us alone."

Andrew: " I see and what did your parents do to keep you calm while this was happening?"

Chapter 17

Andrew, Taylor, and I chat Part 03…

Taylor and I: "They just told us that we should stay under the blankets and stay asleep and they would be there to protect us from them."

Andrew: "Did anyone observe you two sleeping last night and I would for you both to be honest with me please!"

Taylor and I: "Petey was here observing for awhile and he said to us "Taylor and Elisa don't worry about Monique and Kathleen because as soon as I leave after my observation hour an archangel will take my place to protect you all from those two mean ladies and they won't hurt you all ever again."

Andrew: "That sounds like Petey he came back to us with tears in his eyes and I couldn't understand him at first so I had to talk to him."

Chapter 18

The chat between Andrew, Taylor, and I continues…

Taylor and I: "We didn't mean worry him we are so sorry if we did believe us we are."

Andrew: "I believe you two and it's not your fault because he needs to know that whenever he starts to worry about you two he needs to express it to all of us so don't feel bad about what happened it wasn't your fault Petey just needs to learn to trust his fellow angels when it comes to observation hours when he finally told me that you two were having trouble sleeping because of the two devils constantly bothering you I had to step out to talk to the father and suggested that he send an archangel to you all right away."

Taylor and I: "We ended with Michael and Jane last and they are still with us tonight because

Chapter 19

Adam, Taylor, and I chat part 01…

Adam: "Well now Taylor Alejandro and Elisa Cristine why aren't you two in bed hmm?"

Taylor and I: "We aren't tired yet that is why we aren't in bed yet Uncle Adam."

Adam: "That is no excuse you two and you know it you two should be in bed by now not on the computer working on this story."

Taylor and I: "Well mom and dad haven't called us to go and get ready for bed yet so we decided to do this for awhile is there something wrong with that?"

Adam: "You two didn't just talk back to me now did you?"

Taylor and I: "Not intentionally we didn't do it we're sorry if it seems that way though but we aren't tired yet."

Chapter 20

Adam, Taylor, and I chat part 02…

Adam: "I want you two to listen to me and I mean listen to me really well you two will get ready for bed right now and then you two will explain to your parents why you disobeyed the 11:15 bedtime rule do you understand me Taylor Alejandro and Elisa Cristine?"

Taylor and I: "Our parents said that didn't apply when we were on break from school but when we started school it would take affect officially."

Adam: "I don't want anymore backtalk from either of you two you will start going to bed at 11:15 every night before school starts and after school starts you will keep the same bedtime do you hear me?"

Part 02

Chapter 21

Taylor and I chat in private…

Taylor: "Elisa, why does it seem like every time we are told to do something that we do the opposite of it?"

Me: "I wished that I knew that answer Taylor but unfortunately I have no idea why we do that maybe it is a habit that we need to start breaking what do you say to that?"

Taylor: "I agree with you it is a habit that we need to start breaking because to be honest with you it is getting into a lot of trouble with mom Gloria and dad Rafael also so we need to really need to work on that what do you say to that?"

Me: "Taylor, I am not going to argue with you especially when you are right on all counts."

Chapter 22

The chat between Taylor and I continues…

Taylor: "All we can do is try our best at this point but let's just that it is good enough for both mom and dad tonight."

Me: "I am sure that if they see how much effort we put into going to bed somewhat early they won't have to say too much to Uncle Andrew and the others about our being disobedient now will they?"

Taylor: "You're right as always I hope that we can do that to surprise them."

Me: "Are you thinking what I am thinking Taylor?"

Taylor: "Which is what Elisa tell me?"

Me: "If we get ready for bed without being asked by either our parents or anyone else that is here won't that shock them."

Chapter 23

Taylor calls me a genius…

Taylor: "Elisa, you do realize that you are a genius on the way that you are thinking you just surprised me right now how did you figure out what I was going to say next is what I am wondering?"

Me: "Let's just say that Auntie Sophia and I had along chat in which she said that we should try that which wouldn't hurt of course."

Taylor: "I have to give her serious props for that suggestion she made a great one!"

Me: "Now you sound like me which is kind of scary Taylor."

Taylor: "I think it's special in away because we can do that and not get caught or into trouble when it comes to our bedtimes right Elisa?"

Me: "Taylor I love you bro!"

Chapter 24

Henry, Taylor, and I chat part 01…

Henry: "Well now Taylor Alejandro and Elisa Cristine why aren't you two in bed hmm?"

Taylor and I: "We will get ready for bed soon Uncle Henry don't worry we promise."

Henry: "I suggest that you do that right now do I make myself clear?"

Taylor and I: "Please don't rush Uncle Henry!"

Henry: "Are you two talking back to me?"

Taylor and I: "We are not doing it intentionally Uncle Henry."

Henry: "I will have to have along talk with the both of you tonight on not disobeying the rules that are set."

Taylor and I: "We don't do that intentionally you know Uncle Henry."

Chapter 25

Henry, Taylor, and I chat part 02…

Henry: "What did you two just say to me?"

Taylor and I: "We said that we don't do that intentionally Uncle Henry."

Henry: "Just for that Taylor Alejandro and Elisa Cristine 3 essays a week."

Taylor and I: "No! Anything but the essays please!"

Henry: "It's the only reasonable punishment that I can come up with at the moment."

Taylor and I: "Well Uncle Adam and Auntie Celeste won't like that when they return from Texas believe us they won't."

Henry: "Oh I am sure that they will approve of the punishment."

Taylor and I: "Uncle Henry be reasonable!"

Chapter 26

Sophia talks with Taylor and I part 01…

Sophia: "Taylor Alejandro and Elisa Cristine why don't you two want to do 3 essays hmm?"

Taylor and I: "We feel that 3 essays is too many for us to do and besides we know that mom and dad wouldn't give us that many to do anyhow."

Sophia: "Well now that makes sense but since you two haven't been feeling well I will drop it to two essays to be fair just don't tell your Uncle Henry I will explain it to him myself okay."

Taylor and I: "We won't Auntie Sophia we understand that and thanks for doing that for us."

Sophia: "No problem you two are always working hard on everything together and I feel that you should be able to relax without a big load of homework before school starts."

Chapter 27

Sophia talks with Taylor and I part 02…

Taylor and I: "How did you know about school starting soon for us we don't get it Auntie Sophia."

Sophia: "I just overheard you two talking about it last night so I figured that by making it 2 essays instead of the 3 that your Uncle Henry wants you to do I would save you a lot of brain numbing stress in the first place.

Taylor and I: "Well thank you Auntie Sophia we do thank from the bottom of our hearts."

Sophia: "You two are quite welcome and I am proud of you two for putting the effort to write a story about yourselves but also including all of us in it also."

Taylor and I: "We said let's make extra special."

Chapter 28

Tess talks to Taylor and I part 01…

Tess: "Well now Taylor Alejandro and Elisa Cristine what have you two been up to lately?"

Taylor and I: "Nothing much Grandma Tess just doing assignments not only for the father but school wise also."

Tess: "I see that babies but you two must go to sleep early do you understand me?"

Taylor and I: "Yes Ma'am we do."

Tess: "Good now what is this I hear about Sophia making it easier on the essays that you were assigned by Henry."

Taylor and I: "We felt that 3 essays was too many to do Grandma Tess we want to be able continue to do the projects on the side also so Auntie Sophia said that she'd tell Uncle Henry that it should be 2 essays instead of 3 essays."

Chapter 29

Tess talks to Taylor and I part 02….

Tess: "Well I feel that 3 is a reasonable number of essays as a punishment for the both of you since you two have been disobedient lately."

Taylor and I: "We don't mean to be disobedient Grandma Tess we just have nights at times."

Tess: "I know babies but you must follow direct orders as they are given do you understand me?"

Taylor and I: "We promise not to do that anymore please allow us to do only 2 essays to make up for the mistakes that we have made please Grandma Tess."

Tess: "Very well but the essays must be done and emailed to Elisa's teacher is that understood?"

Taylor and I: "Yes Ma'am we will."

Angels essay please babies please."

Chapter 30

Taylor and I talk…

Taylor: "Elisa, I think we should stop this project for a while what do you think?"

Me: "No I don't think I say we just minimize it and work on the two essays to send to my teacher."

Taylor: "How's the essay going?"

Me: "I think I may have to rewrite it."

Taylor: "Oh okay no problem."

Me: "I'm rewriting it now Taylor."

Taylor: "Is it beginning to make sense now?"

Me: "Yes it is I am now understanding it now!"

Taylor: "I am glad that you can understand it now."

Me: "So am I Taylor so am I."

Chapter 31

The chat between Taylor and I continues…

Taylor: "So are you almost done with the essay Elisa?"

Me: "I'm almost done with it Taylor just three more paragraphs and I am done thank God for that."

Taylor: "Are you done with the Angels essay already?"

Me: "Yes I am and I intend on doing the other one tomorrow."

Taylor: "That sounds reasonable because I don't need your head to be hurting again."

Me: "I'd like to know about my headaches Taylor?"

Taylor: "Let's just say that Uncle Adam told me on the day that you were diagnosed with migraines."

Chapter 32

I seek Dad Rafael and Mom Gloria's advice…

Me: "Mom and dad I need your advice on something."

Mom and Dad: "Yes Elisa Cristine what is it darling?"

Me: "How does Taylor know about my diagnosis of migraines if I didn't mention it to him?"

Mom and Dad: "Honey, haven't we had this discussion before we've told you countless times that we're angels of God and he was the one who told Taylor about it honey why who did Taylor say told him about your diagnosis of migraines?"

Me: "He said that Uncle Adam had told him about it."

Mom and Dad: "We will talk to Taylor okay."

Chapter 33

Mom and Dad talk with Taylor…

Mom and Dad: "Taylor Alejandro you had better explain to us why you say that your Uncle Adam told you about your sister's diagnosis hmm young man."

Taylor: "Honestly Mom and Dad he did and I started to get worried about her so I told him that since I didn't have too many assignments that I would take care of Elisa while he and Auntie Celeste went out to eat dinner so he said, "Okay Taylor I am trusting you to take good care of your younger sister while are gone."

Mom and Dad: "Taylor, son you knew even before your Uncle Adam informed you about because the father had asked to speak with you specifically and he didn't want us to be there but we sent your Uncle Andrew with you then."

Chapter 34

Mom and Dad's decision…

Mom and Dad: "Elisa Cristine and Taylor Alejandro please come in here for a minute!"

Taylor and I: "Yes, Mom and Dad!"

Mom and Dad: "How many essays did you two do tonight?"

Taylor and I: "1 so far Mom and Dad."

Mom and Dad: "Well you two will have to do one more before bed to be sure that you are truly sorry for the disobedience and we suggest that you do it now!"

Taylor and I: "Yes Mom and Dad."

Mom and dad: "Did you two finish those essays?"

Taylor: "Yes we did!"

Chapter 35

Taylor and I talk about our punishment…

Taylor: "I don't know why we have so much homework because it seems so unfair to me."

Me: "I know it is so unfair that we have so much homework before we go back to school."

Taylor: "Yes I know but what can we do sister dear it is something that we must face."

Me: "Well I don't like it one bit Taylor I don't like it."

Taylor: "I know Uncle Andrew is going to be disappointed in us for not going to bed on time."

Me: "That was mostly my fault Taylor since we didn't start the homework on time either remember."

Taylor: "Oh right we didn't well I guess he'll just have to understand right?"

Chapter 36

A new day in the lives of Taylor Angel and I…

The reason I say a new day in the lives of Taylor Angel and I is simple actually because today is a new day and we do what we can.

Taylor is telling me to stop before we get into any worse trouble so I will stop but not before I say I love my older brother Taylor with all my heart.

There are so many things that can be done on a new day in our lives today some of them will take longer than others of course but they will get done every chance there is an opportunity to get them done of course most of the time is hard to say what will happen for some odd reason.

It is something that is important most of all.

Taylor is a sweet older brother he and Armondo are doing a great job of taking care of me.

Chapter 37

How Taylor and I met?...

Taylor and I first met when Adam and Henry were taking care of me and since then he has been doing everything possible to take care of me sometimes I would feel sad and he would just hold me in his arms and tell me "Don't cry Elisa God loves you little sister he really and truly does."

I feel grateful for a special angel like Taylor and he is very kind and loving in many ways that cannot be described with words alone of course.

I can't help it Taylor is a great older angelic brother he is always helping me with my struggles and I help him with his of course.

He is very disappointed in me because I got a 50% on a test he told me that after I finish this book I am to write a paper but I don't see it.

Chapter 38

Taylor's punishment for me…

I don't really want to write a paper just because of a 50% on a Health chapter test but according to Taylor I must do it but I will not do it tonight because I still feel guilty about it I want to be able to think about what I am going to in it not right now though I want to finish this first however, I feel like I have a lot of new things to do when will this stop "haunting" me?

What do I tell my older angelic sibling about the paper that it is a bad idea and I have no time to do it."

I need to talk to my older sister Angela and get her opinion on it because I have a funny feeling that she thinks I can redeem myself without having to do a paper on how I messed up on a test.

Chapter 39

Angela and I chat Part 01…

Angela: "Elisa, what is it little sister?"

Me: "Angela, I don't want to do write a paper just because I got a 50% on a chapter test that is so unfair to me."

Angela: "Now, Elisa you know that you will eventually start writing those maybe Taylor's just preparing you for when you do start writing them."

Me: "I know Angela but I can't stand it anymore I feel bad about already I want to sleep it off and try it again and see what happens from there."

Angela: "Elisa, sweetheart I know it frustrates you and I know that you are frustrated with yourself for messing up but listen to me for a minute little sister."

Part 3

Chapter 40

Angela angels me in this conversation…

Angela: "Elisa, first of all you do realize that I am an angel sent by god to tell you that he loves you but I know that you are frustrated about something that you really have no control over as for the punishment sweetheart don't think of it as a bad thing think of it as a steppingstone in the right direction for your education."

Me: "Angela, I still don't think it is fair though."

Angela: "it may not be fair but darling you must know that a 50% isn't very pleasing in the father's eyes he expects more from you darling."

Me: "I know but a paper I barely get assigned an essay from my GED Prep. Teacher."

Chapter 41

Angela and I chat Part 02…

Angela: "I know that you have a tough time with so much to do and not enough time to do it in but I also know that you have to do still write the paper regards of how you feel about it it must be written."

Me: "May I write it tomorrow please I am too tired to write it tonight."

Angela: "I have a better idea Elisa why don't you write it now to please Taylor and you will feel a lot less guilty about what happened on that test."

Me: "That means I would have to stop writing my books until I do all of my homework right?"

Angela: "Let's just say it's away for you to learn a lesson not to mess up on the next attempt for the chapter 28 test for your health class."

Chapter 42

I think about Angela's proposition…

Me: "Okay, I will do it on one condition and that is that I get to go sleep soon because I am tired I can hardly keep my eyes open at the moment."

Angela: "You may continue to type on this book I just want you to please our brother also in fact I just asked him to give you tomorrow and Thursday to do that paper and he said, "Okay Angela but she has to do it and send it to Megan for her analysis."

Me: "Fine, I will but I want to be able to finish this first."

Angela: "Elisa Cristine what is it with you were always happy to do any type of writing what has you down sis tell me?"  
Me: "I have a lot on my mind is all."

Chapter 43

Angela asks Rafael for his advice…

Angela: "Dad, I'm worried about Elisa she seems depressed lately she hasn't been herself lately."

Rafael: "Angela, your sister is depressed because of the score that she got on the Chapter 28 test and she doesn't like to discuss it much."

Angela: "I need your advice on something how do I help her to understand that it will be okay?"

Rafael: "Well, let me talk to her but you may be in the room just don't say anything until I leave the room."  
Angela: "Okay, I understand I guess you have to talk to her right dad?"  
Rafael: "Not yet Angela tell me why she she's upset with the punishment that Taylor gave her hmm?"

Chapter 44

Angela, Rafael, and I talk Part 1…

Angela: "Elisa, what's wrong?"

Me: "I'm frustrated Angela can't you tell?"

Rafael: "Elisa, that wasn't nice apologize to your sister immediately young lady!"  
Me: "I'm sorry angel I didn't mean to snap I am just not understanding why I got a 50% instead of an 80% on the Chapter 28 test."

Angela: "You know Elisa I could help you if you would just ask for it I am willing to help you out."

Me: "Thanks Angela I do need your help desperately!"

Rafael: "Now that is more like it I know you are upset elis but just trust your sister she knows some stuff that you wished you had learned in the past."

Chapter 45

Angela's suggestion…

Angela: "Elisa, please take my suggestion and write your feelings about getting a 50% on the Chapter and how you can improve on it."

Me: "Angela, no offense sis but I don't want to really write something that will make others cry."

Angela: "it's just a suggestion sweetheart please consider it."

Me: "Oh alright I will think about it but as for the initial writing I need a little time to gather my thoughts on it okay."

Angela: "Fair enough I know you are pretty upset about it but remember in order to succeed there will be times of failure along the way."

Chapter 46

Taylor talks to me…

Taylor: "Elisa, please do the paper I know you don't want to but it will help you to relieve the stress that you have built up inside of you right now."

Me: "Taylor, I will do it tomorrow when my mind isn't so scattered right now I can't seem to think clearly at the moment."

Taylor: "Fair enough I know that it can be a bit tough since this is the first time in a long time that you have been asked to do an assignment or a test over."

Me: "I hope it is the last time too because I am so tired of it happening to me I can't take it!"

Taylor: "It's okay sweetheart I know it is frustrating I saw that look in your eyes."

Me: "How could you tell Taylor?"

Chapter 47

Rafael and I sit and talk Par 1…

Rafael: "Your brother is correct Elisa you have to stop beating yourself up over one mistake you have to realize that making mistakes is the best way to learn something new even though you may not think so he wants you know that he and the others will always be there for you."

Me: "Dad Rafael I really that but sometimes I feel like I have failed miserably at what I do."

Rafael: "Now you know that isn't true you just have a tough time comprehending the information mentally is all but you will get better at it in time you just need to learn how to do some things that will help you out."

Me: "So what you are telling me is that I have to learn to understand why I am frustrated and I will get better at it is that what you are saying?"

Chapter 48

Rafael and I talk Part 2…

Rafael: "in a way yes I am telling you that but I am also saying that it's okay to make errors even angels do it trust me we do sweetheart."

Me: "I understand it now so all I have to do is not be so nervous and the test go smoothly for me."

Rafael: "Exactly Elisa that is all you have to do and remember that you will do well this time around don't give up just because you are having trouble you will get there sooner or later."

Me: "I guess I have a lot on my mind that I need to clear off it for once."

Rafael: "Such as your first book for example I know how hard it can be to focus when you have that on your mind but you must st on task."

Chapter 49

Rafael calls an urgent angels meeting…

Tess: "Okay, Rafael would you care to tell us why you called an urgent angels meeting out of the blue?"

Rafael: "I'm a little worried about my assignment Tess she seems to be a happy person at times but when it comes to tests she freezes up and doesn't know how to clear her mind of other unimportant matters when she should."

Andrew: "Rafael, my suggestion to you is this that you sit down with her and calmly tell her how you feel about what is going on and how it's got you very concerned Tess, Monica, and I do that with Megan on a daily basis and it has worked."

Rafael: "Thank you Andrew that helps greatly it really and truly does."

Chapter 50

The urgent angels meeting continues…

Monica: "Maybe all the "wee one" needs is some sleep."

Rafael: "She hasn't had problems with that Monica but I will keep a close eye on her to be sure."

Sophia: "I think it could very well be that she is nervous about taking a five-part test sometime soon."

Gloria: "You could be right Sophia it could be that she's worried about the GED and doesn't know how to express it to either her siblings or us."

Adam: "Henry and I have been with her for along time and she has not ever kept the information from us because she knows not to."

Henry: "I agree with Adam on this one."

Chapter 51

Henry sits with me to talk…

Henry: "Elisa, I know that you are still upset about your score on the chapter 28 test but darling there is no reason for you to be so depressed."

Me: "Henry, I don't want to discusss it okay I am so sick and tired of bringing it up so please stop!

Henry: "Elisa, I have not ever heard you say that to me before I am very shocked that you would so much as dare to say that to me I thought you knew better than that darling."

Me: "I am just tired of talking about it just depresses me more now do you understand why?"

Henry: "Yes, I do now I didn't realize that you got depressed so easily but I am going to help."

Chapter 52

Adam, Andrew, and I talk part 1…

Adam: "Elisa, you know better than to say something like that to Henry he's very concerned about you now you know."

Andrew: "Adam, let her be she's just told Henry the way she feels about talking about that situation leave it along she will open up when she's ready do so remember she's just going through a lot of stuff with trying to finish school and other things of course it is something different for her."

Me: "Adam, I am sorry for the way I spoke to Henry so harshly I am just tired of hearing lectures about how I could do better on a test for my health class I am sometimes wonder why I am taking the class in the first place but then I know better than say something like that right now."

Chapter 53

Adam, Andrew, and I talk Part 2…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know you have told me not to tell Adam and Henry because you don't want them to find out about your test score for a chapter test in your health class but I had to tell them and just listen to what they tell you it may sound harsh but just listen."

Me: "Okay, I will listen to what they have to say."

Andrew: "I'm sorry but I had to tell them I hope they you understand that Elisa I know that you wanted it to be kept personal but they both cornered me."

Me: "It's okay I don't mind it much it's better that they know anyhow sometimes I wished that I understood why I always seem to think I know something and then it bites me in the butt."

Chapter 54

Taylor and I chat instead…

Taylor: "Elisa, sister dear you do realize that you have to study for that test right?"

Me: "Yes, Taylor I do and no I am not mad at you are simply reminding me of what I must do so I will accept that for what it is worth of course."

Taylor: "I am glad that you are not mad at me because I just wanted you to know that I am here to help you out whenever you need it the most."

Me: " Taylor, I am grateful that you are here to help me through it all sometimes I feel like I have to deal with so much all at once but it doesn't both me all that much because I know that I have a lot more to do before I can say I am officially done with everything in this life."

Chapter 55

Taylor, Angela, and I sit and chat part 1…

Taylor: "Angela, what should we do to help our little sister Elisa study for her test what advice can we give to her to help her calm her nerves."

Angela: "Well, Taylor we can tell her that she will do well on the test when she re-takes it on Monday morning and we can help her study by telling to listen to the recording of her voice saying the terms but also she has to write them down on note cards so she can remember the terms and their meanings and then she will be allowed to do the other assignments that she didn't get to do today because of the way her stomach has been acting up today."

Me: "Taylor and Angela I don't know what I did wrong but I still don't like that I have to re-take the chapter 28 test what should I do to get it off my mind?"

Chapter 56

Taylor, Angela, and I sit and chat part 2…

Taylor: "Well, Elisa the first thing that you can do is really study the terms and have them fresh in your mind for Monday morning we don't want you to be answering any phone calls during that time do you understand what Angela and I are telling you?"

Angela: "Taylor's right Elisa you may have your cell phone on and it maybe on vibrate but please refrain from making any phone calls or sending any text messages to any of your friends or family members especially Antonio your husband-to-be so your concentration will not be thrown off do you understand what we are saying?"

Me: "I do understand what you both are saying however, I feel that I need to talk to someone."

Chapter 57

Taylor, Angela, and I sit and chat part 3…

Taylor: "Elisa, you do realize that Angela and I do really worry about you sweetheart we can't help ourselves we just want you to be done with school soon so you can find a job somewhere like you have been wanting to do for along time."

Angela: "What Taylor is saying Elisa is that you need to not only do what you need to do for your health class but you also need to also do your GED Preparation class assignments and your Business Mathematics assignments also."

Me: "I know that you two want me to do my homework but I can't do it all at once I am afraid that I will get a very severe headache and you two don't want that to happen to me now do you?"

Chapter 58

Taylor seeks Adam's advice on this situation…

Taylor: "Adam, I don't know what to do about Elisa I mean she does hear what Angela and I are saying however, I feel like I am having a hard time reaching her can you help me out?"

Adam: "Taylor, it doesn't seem like you are having a hard reaching her at the moment she is just vulnerable because of something that every female Angela knows what that because she has been there before herself and she can understand what Elisa is going through what you and Angela need to do is help her see that she is precious to not only the both of you but to the father himself."

Taylor: "I didn't realize it was that time of the month when she would be experiencing some depression among other things I didn't realize it until you brought up Angela and how she felt."

Chapter 59

Taylor talks to me in private…

Taylor: "Elisa, I didn't realize that it was that time of the month where you started to experience depression about some stuff that only a female would understand I am deeply sorry that I didn't see the signs the first time."

Me: "Taylor, this isn't the first time that has happened to me trust me on that."

Taylor: "I know that you told me about it in the past I remember that but this time you didn't say anything to me and I was just wondering why you would keep something like from me?"

Me: "Taylor, that wasn't my intention I always wanted to tell you but sometimes it was just to tell you so I told Angela and the others I didn't mean to shut you out I am so sorry for that."

Taylor: "I know that it is hard for you Elisa."

Chapter 60

Angela and I talk…

Angela: "I 'm so glad that you told Taylor why you didn't tell him right away how you were feeling since I know how it feels Elisa I won't say too much about it okay."

Me: "Actually Angela I have told him in the past I just felt uncomfortable telling him this because I didn't want him to worry so much this time."

Angela: "I see what you mean because I have had experience with this in the past with my previous assignments both male and female and they each have had their moments where'd they only confide in me because of something personal of course."

Me: "You mean like me right now Angela?"

Angela: "Yes, Elisa like right now."

Chapter 61

Why I decided on the title The Story of Taylor Angel and I…

Well when I first decided to write a story about a special angel named Taylor Angel I wanted it to be extra special so I said to myself one day, "Elisa why not call this book the story of Taylor Angel and I?"

From that time one I began to write various parts of it and numerous chapters of which I had conversations with not only Monica, Andrew, Adam, Henry, Taylor, Tess, Sam, Celeste, and any others but I felt that I should make those conversations somewhat different for a special reason.

I felt inspired to write this book because since I have been touched by an angel or two in my life I felt that what is wrong with writing a series of books about angels I felt that it is my job.

Chapter 62

More thoughts about why I wrote this book in the first place?...

I felt like I was told to write this series of books by the heavenly father himself he gave me the inspiration for me to be able to write these book in the first place and for that I am eternally grateful.

Not many will understand what I am saying but that is okay I don't mind it all I just keep going on like there is nothing else for me to do.

I enjoy it and I really seem to know how to express myself really myself really well.

I do hope that I am able to continue to write even after I am married and living with my sweetheart .

Thank you father!

Dedication…

I dedicate this book to the heavenly father and his holy angels because without him I would not be here to tell my own story let alone the stories of his holy angels who will remain friends and apart of my family in many ways they know who they are I don't need to list their names in order to tell you who they are of course.

I do know this much however, I will not ever argue with them because that is not the right thing to do in the first place now is it?

Thank you for your time.

Love,

Elisa Cristine De La Torre

(Special Angel)

To the readers…

As you read these books ask yourself this question "Are there really Angels among us if so how do they know what we do in our lives?"

Thanks!

Elisa Cristine De La Torre


End file.
